criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Strike of Mjölnir
A Strike of Mjölnir is the eleventh case of World Edition, as well as the first case to take place in Europe. Plot After shutting down Red Union for good, the GLA had two major tasks: Incarcerate the killer of Kirill Glazkov and find out who was behind Pyotr Valeryevich. As there was the Nobel Prize of Literature ceremony to be held, the team went to the ceremony to secure it, however they found Cristofor Cernea, a Romanian writer and the one who was to receive the nobel, bashed severely in the head. Mid-investigation Adashe and Sumiko found the place where Kirill Glazkov was murdered. It was a slaughterhouse. At the slaughterhouse, they found Yusuf Fakhri - Chief of another international police, the Literary Detective Society - and found out that the LDS had caught wind of Kirill's murder and were investigating the case too. Moreover, they found Pretty Magic author Jenny Ripley in the slaughterhouse who was writing a novel about animal slaughter and came to the crime scene to get the feel of one. The team also found that Cernea was writing a fictional novel about "Bribye" - a movement that wanted Britain to isolate from the rest of the world and close its borders. MI6 sent a spy, Alicia Barnes, to monitor Cernea's activities due to that book. Fantasy writer Jorge S. S. Marty was also suspected of the murder, however the team found Velam Sundin, the nobel prize ceremony organizer, to be the killer. Velam tried to deny the charges, but he admitted them at last, claiming that Cernea was a man of bad morals. Velam said that Cernea tried to force himself on other people, and took unfair advantage of his fame. Cernea was a womanizer and slept around with women, but the final straw for Velam was when he slept with his daughter, Denice Sundin, without her consent. When Velam reported this to the authorities, Cernea bribed his way out of the scandal. Outraged, Velam managed to corner Cernea at the Nobel Prize ceremony and used his position as the organizer to send the security home. Then, he bashed him in the head with a hammer on which he inscribed 'Mjölnir', the name of Thor's hammer, to remind him that the gods were watching him. Judge Robertson said that Velam disliked Cernea was misusing his fame, when he himself misused his position as the Nobel Prize ceremony organizer before sentencing Velam to life in prison with a chance of parole in 30 years. After the trial, Yusuf wanted to speak to the chief. Yusuf claimed that he wanted an alliance so that the men who killed Kirill could be incriminated, and told the team to search slaughterhouse once again in case they left a clue. The team found the plant that was used to kill Kirill, but Adashe couldn't pinpoint the exact toxic in the plant that killed Kirill, so Adashe talked to Junior Netto, The LDS' lab expert, who explained the working of the plant to Adashe. The chief talked to Yusuf once again to discuss the alliance, only to find that their machinery expert was lost. Yusuf told the team that she could be tracked through a device, but remembered that he had left it at the Nobel Prize Ceremony. After finding the device, Sumiko managed to pinpoint the machinery expert, Serena Hindrake, and it was after that Chief Fakhri and Chief Shoko decided the LDS to be merged into the GLA. The team also searched Cernea's house, only to find that his unreleased novel's manuscript was missing. Muddy footprints were also found, proving that the manuscript was stolen. Sehra analyzed the mud and found most of it to be Swedish, but she reported that there were faint traces of Berlin mud into it. After the LDS and the GLA were merged and the team found that Cernea's manuscript was stolen, Sehra accompanied the player in talking to Jorge. Jorge said that Cernea told him that his new novel was about Norse mythology, so he didn't see any political reason for the novel to be stolen. Later, Chief Shoko said that Chief Fakhri and she had decided to investigate the case of the missing manuscript, and the team would be leaving for Berlin, Germany for this. Stats Victim *'Cristofor Cernea' (Found murdered before he was to receive his Nobel prize) Murder Weapon *'Hammer' Killer *'Velam Sundin' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows Norse Mythology Profile *The suspect knows Norse Mythology *The suspect eats salmon *The suspect is right handed Appearance * The suspect wears an access card Profile *The suspect eats salmon *The suspect is right handed Appearance * The suspect wears an access card Profile *The suspect knows Norse Mythology *The suspect eats salmon *The suspect is right handed Appearance * The suspect wears an access card Profile *The suspect knows Norse Mythology *The suspect eats salmon *The suspect is right handed Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer knows Norse Mythology. * The killer eats salmon. * The killer is right handed. * The killer wears an access card. * The killer is 51 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Nobel Prize Ceremony (Clues: Victim's Body, Part of Hammer, Victim's Mobile; New Suspect: Velam Sundin) * Autopsy the Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats salmon) * Examine Part of Hammer (Result: Swedish Inscription) * Examine Swedish Inscription (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Norse Mythology) * Talk to Velam Sundin about the murder. (Prerequisite: Nobel Prize Ceremony investigated) * Examine Victim's Mobile (New Suspect: Jorge S. S. Marty) * Talk to Jorge about his friendship with Cristofor. (Prerequisite: Victim's Mobile examined; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Study) * Investigate Victim's Study (Clue: Faded Book, Broken cup) * Examine Faded Book (Result: Victim's Book) * Examine Broken cup (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints (Result: Alicia Barnes' prints; New suspect: Alicia Barnes) * Talk to Alicia Barnes about breaking in the victim's house. (Prerequisite: Alicia's fingerprints identified) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Slaughterhouse (Clues: Broken Badge, Pen) * Examine Broken Badge (Result: Yusuf's Badge; New Suspect: Yusuf Fakhri) * Ask Yusuf Fakhri what he was doing at the slaughterhouse. (Prerequisite: Yusuf's Badge restored) * Examine Pen (Result: Serial Number) * Analyze Serial Number (12:00:00; New Suspect: Jenny Ripley) * Ask J.K. Ripley about her presence at a murder scene. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed) * Investigate Library (Prerequisite: All tasks above must be done; clues: Bloody Dagger, Lock, Locked Chest) * Examine Bloody Dagger (Result: Blood Sample) * Examine Blood Sample (Result: Victim's and Jorge's blood) * Talk to Jorge about the his blood on the dagger the team found from the victim's house. (Prerequisite: Victim's and Jorge's blood identified under microscope) * Examine Lock (Result: Gum) * Analyze Gum (12:00:00) * Talk to Alicia Barnes about Bubble 0-8. (Prerequisite: Gum analyzed) * Examine Locked Chest (Result: Hammer) * Analyze Hammer (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Registered: Hammer; Attribute: The killer is right handed) * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Carcasses of Animals (Clues: Watch, Victim's Manuscript, Dollar Bills) * Examine Watch (Result: Scrollex Watch) * Analyze Scrollex Watch (09:00:00) * Ask Velam about his presence in the slaughterhouse. (Prerequisite: Scrollex Watch analyzed) * Examine Victim's Manuscript (Result: Jenny's remark) * Talk to Jenny about not considering Cernea as a good choice for a Nobel Prize winner. (Prerequisite: Jenny's remark unraveled) * Examine Dollar Bills (Result: Bribe to Yusuf) * Ask Yusuf if he took the bribe from Kirill's killer. (Prerequisite: Bribe to Yusuf unraveled) * Investigate Announcer's Dias (Prerequisite: All tasks before must be done; clues: Hairy Card, Norse Mythology Book) * Examine Hairy Card (Result: Hair) * Analyze Hair (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an access card) * Examine Norse Mythology Book (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyze Skin Cells (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 51 years old) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Art of Theft (1/6). (No stars) The Art of Theft (1/6) * See what Yusuf wants. (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter) * Investigate Slaughterhouse. (Prerequisite: Yusuf Fakhri interrogated; clue: Plant) * Examine Plant (Result: Hyoscyamus niger) * Analyze Hyoscyamus niger (09:00:00) * Talk to Junior Netto about Kirill's death. (Prerequisite: Hyoscyamus niger analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Talk to Yusuf Fakhri about an alliance. (Prerequisite: Junior Netto interrogated) * Investigate Nobel Prize Ceremony (Result: LDS Device) * Examine LDS Device (Unlocked LDS Device) * Analyze Unlocked LDS Device (03:00:00) * Find Serena Hindrake. (Prerequisite: Unlocked LDS Device analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Victim's Study (Prerequisite: Available from the start of chapter; Faded Paper, Muddy Footprints) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Cernea's Novel) * Analyze Muddy Footprints (06:00:00) * Talk to Jorge about Cernea's stolen novel. (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done before) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:Europe (Alex)